


How About That Drink

by pippitypipes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Bisexual Tony Stark, BoyxBoy, Coffee, Confused Tony Stark, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Needs A Hug, FrostIron - Freeform, Gay, Gay Panic, Infinity War never happened alright, Insecure Loki (Marvel), LGBT, Loki does not know how to relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Natasha is such a mum, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Stucky is real, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter, in denial about Infinity War, loki also needs a hug, loki doesn't really give a shit about gender either, loki doesn't really give a shit about sexuality, ps I hate the title, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippitypipes/pseuds/pippitypipes
Summary: After the events of Thor Ragnarok, Thor, Loki and the people of Asgard are forced to take refugee on Earth where Loki is once again introduced to the Avengers and the persistence attention from a particularly interesting mortal by the name of Tony Stark...ps. I am ignoring the events and existence of Infinity War (also I obviously and unfortunately do not own marvel, any of the characters or quotes/lines used in this story)





	1. Earth?

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki questioned.

"Yes, of course. The people of Earth love me, I'm very popular." Thor mumbled proudly.

Loki sighed exasperated, "Let me rephrase that, do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?" he couldn't help but smirk with guilty mischievous as he glanced to his brother.

Thor reflected silently on the events of Loki's last visit to Midgard, "Probably not to be honest, but I wouldn't worry brother, I feel like everything is going to work out fine." he stated with a stupid sense of confidence while Loki remained in silent uncertainty. "Although I should probably forewarn the Avengers, so they don't... well you know."

"Good idea brother," Loki agreed on the verge of sarcasm, "I would rather not be greeted in the way I assume your friends would like to greet me." He smirked playfully at Thor before glancing nervously off into the void of space where once stood their lost home and past. 

****

"People of Asgard, we have arrived safely to the sanctuary of Midgard!" Thor's booming voice echoed through the vast hull of the mighty ship, officially waking Loki from his restless sleep. Getting up from the bunk of the the small cabin in which he had shared with Thor, he made his way in an anxious stride, to the main deck, smoothing down his hair as he walked. 

"I assume you notified the Avengers of our arrival?" Loki inquired casually, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"About that my brother... you see the ships communication system wasn't too great." He smiled clapping his shocked brother compassionately on the shoulder "In fact, I believe we've just come into range now!" Thor exclaimed to the wide eyed Loki who was gazing frantically at the nearness of the spherical blue planet looming into the windows of the control room. 

"You fool! You mean to say, that we are about to land an unidentified ship of foreign beings and me on this planet of pathetic mortals, and with no notice of our arrival? You know how those insects react to anything that they can not control!" Loki hissed angrily to his idiotic brother. "You moron-

The radio intercom crackled wildly with a desperate voice "S.H.I.E.L.D to UNKNOWN vessel, I repeat you are to state your business immediately or we will be forced to engage. You are violating the prototypical of this planet, do you copy? S.H.I.E.L.D to UNKNOWN vessel, do you copy?!" 

"Alas brother, it is our friends." Thor exclaimed, eagerly approaching the radio "Greetings shield. It is Thor, God of Thunder, Odinson, returning to you on Midgard aboard the Commodore." Thor yells into the radio. 

A long pause sounded throughout the control room, the only sound was the faint crackling and murmuring from the radio. Suddenly Nick Fury's strong voice cut clearly through the tense atmosphere of the control room "Thor, what the hell do you think you're doing? This little stunt of yours has gotten some major figures riled up, you better have a darn good explanation!"

"Fury, it's nice to here your voice my friend. Asgard has been destroyed by the conflicts of Ragnarok, my people have been left as nomads, we seek refuge on Midgard." Thor stated unaffected by Fury's sharp tone. "Also Loki is with me!" At this Loki closed his eyes and took a series of ragged breaths, in utter disappointment and disbelief of Thor's lack of understanding of their situation. 

"Loki, your brother Loki? This doesn't happen to be the same Loki who attacked New York by any chance?" Fury asked already feed up with Thor.

"Ah, you remember him. We must learn to put the past behind us where it belongs, Fury." 

"I hope you're not forgetting that our assistance to your situation is completely optional and that this isn't just some joke. I expect this brother of yours to be contained if you think there's any chance we're going to give you the clear to land. In fact, I'm dispatching a ship to your... what'd you call it, Commodore now. Nothing is getting onto this planet unchecked." Fury ordered sternly. "You are to remain at your present location until further notice."

"Of course, I shall see to it that Loki is looked after" answered Thor, giving Loki a somewhat apologetic glance, "We will be awaiting your ships arrival." and with that the radio disconnected with a sharp crackle of static.

Loki stood at the window, glowering with a darkened expression and defensive flicker in his eyes. He flicked a dagger into his hand, twisting around swiftly and driving it cruelly into his brothers side who let out a shocked cry, pain and betrayal showed in his eyes as he clutched the seeping wound. Thor recovered quickly "Really brother?" Thor's deep laugh almost covered the disappointed in his voice, he looked upon Loki's murderous expression and the smile dropped from his face "Look Loki, I'm sorry. I really wish it didn't have to be this way... as soon as I get the chance I'll set everything right, okay?" he pleaded reassuringly. 

"You humiliate me, you coward" Loki scowled menacingly, "If you need me I'll be in my room putting on my shackles" He spat sourly before stalking off with a twirl of his cape, leaving Thor standing alone and pitiful among the stunned audience of the control room.

After a moment Bruce shyly emerged from the scattering crowd and situated himself standing awkwardly next to Thor "Hey, umm if it's any help I'll be here to speak on Loki's behalf, as will... well most of the people of this ship. I really believe he's changed and I think he deserves the Avengers to give him a second chance, but it's going to be tough. You can hardly just expect the people of Earth to willingly accept him after what he did. Especially if he keeps acting up the way he does..." he trailed off nervously, looking over his shoulder in the direction in which Loki had exited.

"Thank you Banner." Thor muttered halfheartedly.

"Err yeah, no problem." Bruce awkwardly fiddled with his hands before patting Thor uncertainly on the shoulder "Well I'll leave you to it, I should probably go... do some stuff".

Thor wiped the blood off his hands with his cape absentmindedly, staring out upon the sphere of twisted clouds and smudged patterns of land speckled with glowing lights among the wide spectrum of blues. He contemplated weather or not he should go after Loki and hoped with everything he had that this would work out. He couldn't bear to lose his brother again, not after they'd finally come so close to getting along.


	2. Warm Welcomes

Loki stormed back to his cabin in a flurry of mean looks and twirling black leather, slamming the door violently, causing the room to shake with the angry clang of metal against metal. How dare his brother inflict such shame upon him, to be delivered to those pathetic mortals bound in shackles was a mortifying notion. How dare he take away his freedom, his power, his pride and hand him over in captivity. Loki was a king and deserved worlds better than this, he should be walking alongside his brother and being seen and valued as the gloryful power he was destined to be. Instead he was doomed to arrive as a prisoner, someone to be ordered around and contained, someone to be controlled and looked down upon. He kicked at the metal frame of the bed breathing heavily with rage, a stray tear seared down his flushed cheek before he wiped it away in a swift movement of disapproval. He never should of let his guard down, he never should have joined this ship of imbeciles, he never should have fallen into trusting his stupid oaf of a brother.

****

A flashing torpedo of sleekly melded metal could be seen ejecting from the earth's atmosphere and flinging across space in a long smooth curve towards the bulky carrier in which the Asgardians dwell in restless anticipation. 

****

The radio crackled to life as the Avengers ship cut through the darkness of space in a wonderful flash of silver and red before slowing down and gliding effortlessly into the docking bay. "Starliner to Commodore carrier, do you copy?" the righteous voice of Captain America echoed through the intercom.

"Roger that Captain, welcome aboard." Thor chuckled. 

"You got a nice piece of alien tech here." Tony's voice interrupted "you wouldn't mind if I had I look around would you Point Break?"

"Not at all Stark. Do you think you can find your way to the control room Cap?"

"Sure thing."

Not long after their brief conversation did Natasha and Steve enter the control room, flanked by a collection of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. 

"New haircut?" Steve commented.

"I see you've copied my beard" retaliated Thor, gesturing at his face, both of them grinned at each other before their moment was cut off by Nat.

"Good to see you Thor. I'm terribly sorry about your situation here, but we're going to have to do checks on both the cargo and passengers of this ship of yours, you can't just migrate an entire foreign population onto Earth without some security."

Steve looked vaguely annoyed at Nat, but agreed with her none the less "Sorry buddy, can you do us a favor and call everyone to gather on the main deck?"

"I certainly can." Thor proclaimed and buzzed a message through the ships intercom system "My dear Asgardians, it is required that you gather at the main deck immediately for a security check and safety briefing for your time on Midgard." Thor turned back to the conversation proud of his technological know how "Also I'll get Banner up here to show you to the cargo holds".

"Wait, Bruce is here?" Nat asked, her mask of emotionless control faltering for a second. 

"Yeah, we picked him up from Sakaar where I was captured as a gladiator by the Grand Master and-"

"I'm going to stop you there, it sounds like you've got a Hell of a lot of explaining to do" Steve interjected. 

At that a small voice sounded from the far side of the room "Nat?", the group turned to see Bruce standing at the entrance uncomfortably.

"Bruce." Nat acknowledged with a nod. An uneasy tension swarmed the room along with a communal uncertainty of what to say. Thor didn't pick up on it.

"Dr Banner, we were just talking about you! Would you do us the favor and show the agents of Shield to the cargo holds?" He turned to the others "I must forewarn you that we stole this ship and I honestly have not a clue what it carries."

Steve nodded to Thor "We'll keep that in mind." and signaled for some agents to follow Bruce, "While they're doing that the rest of us are going to search the passengers and give them a security briefing."

Nat stepped forward as the others headed off to the main deck and handed Thor a pair of shackles not so different from those used after the New York... incident. "We expect to be able to bring him back to the Avengers headquarters without any accidents" She warned bluntly. Thor took them slowly, sighing sadly at what she was requiring him to do, she held out the muzzle as well, waiting for him to take it "no." Thor whispered harshly, pushing the cruel metal contraption away before turning and striding out of the room. If they were to take away all of Loki's liberties the least Thor could do was ensure that he was able to keep his most prided weapon. 

****

A soft knock echoed through the heavy silence, when no answer sounded the door creaked open cautiously seeping light into the darkened, moody room. The sharp shards of light landed on the shattered innards of the cabin, everything that could possibly be broken had been, the small living quarters had been transformed into a demolition zone. A nest of damage circled a small clearing where the disheartened figure sat, his gaze transfixed on a specific point of nothingness. "Loki?" Thor called quietly, concern twisted into his voice, Loki's face remained rigid in an empty and emotionless expression. "Loki..." Thor trailed off in despair as Loki continued to sit in an unresponsive state of solemn silence. Thor gently entered the room his boots crunching over smashed glass and dis-configured furniture as the iron shackles clanked softly at his hip. He made his way across the room before seating himself closely beside Loki, leaning against the cold frame of the bed and sighing into a quiet understanding. After a moment he looked to his brother who had pulled his knees to his chest and was now resting his chin sadly atop of them and staring deeply at Thor who took the opportunity to properly study his brothers face. He couldn't remember ever being this close to Loki. His features were so contrasting and sharp... his beautiful pale skin, his raven black hair curling down to his shoulders and his remarkably green eyes which shone even now in this dull light and miserable ambiance. The shadows flickered over his perfectly moulded face which, with the addition of his soft expression, gave his brother a look of innocence and hurt. Thor's heart melted at the this delicate side of his twisted brothers soul and silently vowed never to let pain be inflicted upon him again. "Loki I kno-" Thor's sentence was cut of as Loki dropped his gaze and caught sight of the shackles causing him to snarl abruptly in him brothers face, his calm expression contorted with realization as he turned his head away from his brothers gaze and continued to sulk stubbornly. Thor continued anyway "I know how you feel about this and I swear to you, as your brother, that I shall not let them imprison you. The shackles are simply to ensure the midgardians don't freak out" Loki tilted his head towards Thor's words slightly "My first priority will be to see to it that you are entitled to your rights and freed from the hands of shield, I shan't let you leave my side or allow them to treat you in any differently than they should treat a king. You are a hero to our people and a worthy leader with many by your side who will undoubtedly vouch for you." Loki sighed, desperately wanting to believe his brothers words "Although you have amended your relation with the Asgardians, it will take time and patience for you to gain the trust of the people of Earth." There was a comfortable moment of silence before Loki replied, he simply looked Thor dead in the eye and held our his wrists signalling his acceptance of Thor's words and the dreaded shackles "Although my hands may be bound and powers limited I shall hold still a dominance over all I face, they shall fear my potential no matter what flimsy restraints they encase me in."

"That's the spirit!" Thor joked nudging against Loki's shoulder "The sun will shine on us again soon brother" he promised, taking Loki's wrists gingerly and clicking the heavy iron shackles on with great care before standing up and sticking out his hand in an offering to help Loki up. Loki took hold of Thor's hand and was hauled somewhat too suddenly off the ground, stumbling forwards before regaining his footing, Thor snickered at Loki earning a lethal glare followed by a badly hidden smirk. "Shall we brother?" Loki questioned gesturing for Thor to exit the room first "If you think I'm turning my back on you for one second with that smirk on your face..." Thor warned as he over dramatically backed out of the room his eyes locked playfully on Loki who was rolling his eyes and smiling wickedly. Together the brothers walked down the dull metal panelled corridor, two exceptionally contrasting figures who for once and by great chance happened to find each other on the same page.


	3. Panic

The speakers leaked into the engine room with a tinny echo "My dear Asgardians, it is required that you gather at the main deck immediately for a security check and safety briefing for your time on Midgard." Tony was pulled out of his dazed tinkering with the strange alien machinery and almost thought about going up to help out but brushed the absurd idea away, as if he'd voluntarily choose a security briefing over this.

He slipped back into his daydream-like observations of the wacky technology from another world, he found it fascinating how entirely different universes, some that have never come into contact with each other could come to similar conclusions in the terms of technological advancements. Obviously the materials and exact process was different but the concept of the ships engine was strangely alike that of human invention. I wonder what would happen if we merged the two... what if I built a suit out of this stuff? I probably could by the time the others are finished with their "mission"...

"Stark? Stark? Tony." An obnoxious voice buzzed from Tony's earpiece rudely disrupting his peace.

"What's your problem Capsicle?"

Steve withheld himself from replying with 'you' and managed to continue in an even, possible very passive aggressive voice "I'm sure you've elected to ignore your responsibilities, but we're trying to do some work up here and would appreciate it if you decided to help out for once in your life."

"Yeah, well I'm kinda busy down here and would appreciate it if you decided to shut the hell up for once in your life."

There way a moment of silent surely due to Steve being left completely speechless by Tony's amazing comeback "When you're ready we're up on the main deck" he stated, his voice told that he was simply feed up, before going offline.

"I'll do you a favor and take my time." Tony told the empty room as he gathered up his equipment, shoving some newly acquired tech into his bag and walking into his armor, which he'd left parked at the door, "How's things going Jarvis?"

"Very well sir."

"Could you do a scan of the room? I wouldn't mind coming back to this later."

"Of course sir." Jarvis confirmed as he made a 3D scan of the room "Scan completed."

"Okay Jarvis, let's go save Cap from the perils which have arisen in the mere hour of my absence."

****

The main deck was packed with a bustling mess of individuals, the faint attempt at creating a formation of lines could be seen within the crowd but the majority of people were merged together in a swarming clump of bodies. On the far side of the vast room was Thor sitting promptly on his makeshift throne chatting with Steve whom seemed utterly engrossed in whatever riveting story Thor was telling. The Shield agents were sweeping through the crowd from one side to the other, checking and scanning the passengers as they went. Loki's curling horned helmet glinted bronze along the sides of the crowds every now and again, as he continued to teleport himself into the least crowded area of the great room. His every movement was being followed vigilantly by Nat who was standing along the balcony which was half way up the wall and wrapped around the perimeter of the room. At the moment he was standing reflectively at one of the windows which stretched down the side of the ship, flipping a delicate dagger into the air and catching it effortlessly every time, he had made an illusion so that his shackles were invisible which made Nat nervous. Loki turned and, from the other side of the room, locked eyes with her and smirked, knowing he was getting on her nerves. He then proceeded to teleport to the alongside the other side of the room causing Nat to lose sight of him momentarily before locating his cunning smirk across the room. She regained her composition quickly and watched as he turned to the window once again flipping his dagger in an unamused manner as the bustling activities of the room continued around him.

The boring minutes of peaceful disorder ticked by until of course Tony decided to arrive, fashionably late but immediately the center of attention as per usual. There he was suit and all zipping dangerously close to the heads of the gathered people, which provoked a wave of startled cries, and landing roughly on the small elevated stage of Thor's throne. "You summoned me, Captain." He announced sourly, saluting to Steve sarcastically before turning to Thor "Whoa, what's the deal with the eye patch, pirate boy?" Tony questioned, flipping up the mask of his helmet.

"My evil sister Hela cut my eye out with a sword."

"Evil sister huh? Has it ever crossed your mind that you might be the adopted one?" Tony asked rhetorically, "Where is that brother of yours?" his gaze roamed the massive room somewhat nervously, he could feel a light pressure in his chest as he tried to suppress memories of New York.

"Loki?" At Thor's mention of his name, Loki glimmered into presence next to where his brother sat, he stood with a stern demeanor his chin raised and hands clasped in front of him, his body was adorned from head to toe in his classic black leather outfit, twisted with intricate bronze decorations and patterned with fabric of a deep green coloring. He was just as Tony remembered him, that mischievous smirk stained across his delicate face and the anticipation for a possibility to deceive twinkling in his eyes. Those stunning emerald eyes staring at him, I thought they were blue... staring at him like something from another world, staring at him as they morphed into a gaping hole. Tony's mind snapped to an image of a portal of dead black space seeping across the blue of the sky like a blazing eye, hurtling towards him as the world faded away behind him. A tightening feeling constricted his breathing and pressed heavily into his chest compressing his lungs and leaving him gasping for air. Loki gave him a sinister grin, leaning forwards, "Kneel." he demanded in a sharp whisper, Tony felt suddenly claustrophobic as his breath escaped him causing him to feel light headed. "Sir, I believe you are experiencing another anxiety attack, I would recommend calming down immediately" Jarvis advised, yet Tony's mind continued down its frantic and scattered path, the incoherent voices which echoed around him were replaced with the memory of screams, his vision blurring as his mind was taken back into the darkness of that moment he watched his world, his life, almost slip out of grasp. An ocean storm with billowing winds of anxiety and meter high waves of absolute terror was raging inside of him and pushing up his throat, drowning him from within as he gasped shallowly for air.His legs buckled, releasing himself from the iron man suit he collapsed to the floor panting and shaking. Loki's chuckle burnt through the white noise and scorched itself into Tony's mind.

The room tilted and buzzed around him, a pair of strong hands clasped onto his shoulders causing him to jump"Tony. Tony just breath okay? Look at me. Tony." It was Steve crouching down before him shaking his shoulders lightly, behind Steve he could see Thor holding a smirking Loki firmly by the collar, pulling him close and talking to him in a menacing tone. "Just focus on your breathing okay?" Tony focused on how irritating Steve was and nodded in a dismissing manner, pushing him away "I'm fine Cap." his breathing began to even out and everything slowly came back into focus, the gutting feeling of dread which he'd felt consuming his mind subsided to a bearable presence.

"Tony, is this about New York?" Steve questioned making Tony's stomach drop as he staggered to his feet in an attempt to compose himself.

"I really appreciate your concerns but I really don't think I wanna talk about it, especially not with you." he snapped.

"I shall remove my brother from your space."

"No you will not." Loki protested, batting Thor's hands away "This pathetic mortal can remove himself from my space."

"I'd say you've got a form of post traumatic stress. Do you remember when these attacks started?" Steve continued.

"I'd say you're a coward, sent into a nervous fit in the mere presence of such great power." Loki interjected.

"Yeah? Well I'd say your a stuck up prick with an ego bigger than those horns of yours, Reindeer Games."

"Oh, you'd know about big egos now wouldn't you Stark? Mr Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist."

"I'm sorry," Tony pretended to think for a moment, "but I don't recall you being there when I said that."

Loki smiled "Oh isn't it just phenomenal how word gets around these days? Trust me Anthony, I know who you are."


	4. Acting Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at titling things and writing summaries.

The familiarity of this comment along with the fact that Loki shouldn't be familiar with, the unexpected use of his full name and the wickedly cunning glare which Loki threw in Tony's face left him, for one of the very few times in his life, speechless. He simply stood there dumbstruck, as the uneasy tension between them grew, staring at this mysteriously beautiful man. Wait beautiful? Did I really just think that? I mean he does kinda have feminine features... Yeah that must be why I would think that, I mean why else would I possibly think that? That stupidly perfect shoulder length hair and pretty eyes... The others started growing nervous as Tony continued to stare blankly, even Loki broke eye contact for a second, a faint look of doubt or maybe even concern passing his features. "Tonyyy?" Steve clicked his fingers in front of Tony's face, God he's annoying.

"Hmm? Ahh yeah. I'm fine." Tony answered to a question that hadn't been asked.

"Loki, why don't you put something less intimidating on for Mr Stark?" Thor suggested quietly, which was met by his brother with a roll of the eyes.

"I do not and will not dress to accommodate Mr Stark's sensitive emotions."

"Loki, at least tone it down a bit. Maybe lose the horns?"

Loki gave his brother an exasperated sigh as he used his magic to downgrade his attire until he was wearing a simplistic black tunic and trousers paired with a cape lined with his iconic green, following Thor's advice he also lost the bronze horns. "Better?" He asked sweetly with mock concern gesturing to his outfit "I'm not going to trigger you again am I Mr Stark?"

"Of course not," Tony huffed, puffing his short self up in order to seem more so in control than he was, Loki saw straight through his facade and let a smug look settle across his face. The situation was deemed as stable by the others who turned back to their prior activity, Thor picking up and continuing his thrilling recap of their adventures to Steve while those whom had played the roles of onlookers to the startling arrival of Tony Stark went back to their security checks which had slowly progressed to the further side of the room. "It certainly is a boost to ones ego to be able to bring the famous Iron Man to his kneels so easily." Loki commented in a low voice, as he stepped towards Tony slowly.

"Oh, I'd kneel for you any time honey." Tony winked taking a daring step forwards, balancing carefully on his bluff.

It took Loki a moment to grasp the meaning of Tony's comment but when he did, his eyes widened as he blushed furiously standing there gaping and lost for words. Now it was Tony's turn to smirk, chuckling to himself at the look of shock and confusion on Loki's face. Loki regained his pose quickly, towering over Tony and grabbing him by the collar roughly "Don't you dare play games with me you scoundrel." Loki warned with a snarl "I am the God of Mischief and will not hesitate to cheat you into second guessing everything you think you know right down to your very existence."

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love to play with you all night but I'm not too keen on you cheating on me, you know?" Tony replied innocently, bending Loki's words and leaving the God bitterly unimpressed.

"I believe any more time spent in your presence will see to the downfall of my sanity, you tedious fool" And with that Loki released Tony with a slight shove, glared at his brother and disappeared in a glitch of shimmering blue magic. Steve snickered obviously having eavesdropped on their interaction, to which Tony shot him an unpleasant scowl.

"Be careful my friend, you may as well be flirting with death itself," advised Thor, "it is an easy task to gain Loki's hate and in turn almost impossible to gain his forgiveness."

"Drama queen" Tony muttered, mentally dusting himself off and straightening his thoughts, "So Cap, uhh how can I help?"

Steve was caught off guard with this question, he didn't really have anything for Tony to do he had just been annoyed that he had ditched them "How about you go umm... check on the storage search party? I haven't heard from them in a while."

"Sure thing boss." Tony said starkly. "Enjoy your little chat."

****

Tony stalked down the abused corridor of the old carrier towards the storage hulls, the heavy boots of his armor echoed with a metallic clank through the empty walkway while his conversation with Loki echoed through his head. Had he just flirted with a guy? I mean it was practically expected of him to flirt, but with a guy? That was a bit out of the ordinary, well not entirely unknown of but definitely not the usual, especially since he wasn't at all drunk. Then again when the opportunity to flirt or to unleash a good comeback or two arises Tony Stark was not one to ignore it. And anyway the others didn't seem too concerned, maybe he was just overthinking it... Although Tony continued to reassure himself that this was the case he couldn't help but to find Loki vastly intriguing, maybe it was something to do with that ever present sense of power and mystery which loomed around and suffocated all whom shared Loki's presence. And damn that guy had some sass, who did he think he was? a god or something? oh wait...

Just as he began to arrive at the ship's hull he came face to face with the small fleet of sharply dressed Shield agents making their way back down the hall, with a tired looking Bruce Banner at their tail. "Hey Tony." he called out softly with a tiny wave.

"Bruce! Holy shit wait what the hell are you doing here?! We - oh fuck we thought you were dead..."

"Yeah... I'm so sorry about that Tony."

"What happened? Where were you? Why did you-wait how..."

"Well it's a bit of a long story-"

"Yes, too long for now. What do you want Mr Stark?" An agent interjected.

Tony cleared his throat from the shock, "Err... oh yeah I was um sent to check up on your little search party down here, apparently Cap hasn't heard from you."

"We had no reason to contact him, everything is in order." replied Agent Coulson with a grin, lacking a care in the world.

"So I just walked all the way down here for nothing?" Tony asked in a pissed off tone, causing Bruce to frown hey am I not a good enough reason to come down here?

"That would be correct Mr Stark." another stupid grin.

"Great. And I guess we'll just be heading back up the way I just came?"

"You're very perceptive Mr Stark. Now if you'll excuse me." he said gesturing for Tony to move aside to which he obliged begrudgingly allowing the agents to pass by sending Bruce an understanding glace no wonder he looked so tired. Once the agents had passed he joined Bruce at the rear of the group pulling him into a tight hug, Bruce's face squashed against the sold metal encasing Tony's chest. Tony released Bruce quickly when he remembered that he was wearing his suit and probably squishing him to death, "Oh sorry" he laughed at Bruce's flushed face, "Good to see you again buddy".

"You too Tony. You won't believe how glad I am to be back."

****

The tiny splatters of Thor's blood visible on the cold metal floor brought the faintest of smiles across Loki's lips as he stood within the control room once again, gazing out nervously at the planet where his future lay uncertain. Thor seemed to cherish Midgard with such passion but, as proven by the extensive list of past events, their opinions tended to vary quite significantly. Loki was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness as the reality of his situation sank in. Asgard was no more. Although at first Loki believed he did not care he now realized how much he had truly lost with the destruction of a land and culture which as of now would only exist in memories and myths.

He worried for the Asgardians and pondered over their fate, would they be integrated into the human population or excluded to form their own society? And what was his place among this disaster, would he be imprisoned for his crimes? Outcasted? Looked down upon? Would he have the freedom of living his own life or would he be doomed to join his brother and his pack of fools? This last thought led to an unfortunate reminder of Tony Stark's existence which brought a sullen scowl to Loki's expression, what a stupidly bold little man he was with his fluffy brown hair and twinkling amber eyes which shone with the surprising indication of marvellous intellect. Which he most unfortunately failed to display through conversation... And how dare he think of himself an equal to I, the God of Mischief!

The softest of footsteps sounded behind him disrupting his thought and bringing his gaze to focus on the glassy reflection of Agent Romanoff positioned at the entrance of the empty room. "We're all done here Mr Laufeyson, I'd kindly ask you to follow me to the jet for our departure." she said in a voice which demanded to be listened to "Also I'd love to actually see those shackles of yours."

"If it gives some form of far fetched sense of comfort." he sighed removing the spell from his shackles before turning and striding regally past Nat with the effortless swish of emerald fabric fluttering behind him.

****

Thanks to his little detour, by the time Tony arrived back up at the docking bay everybody was practically waiting and ready to go. He could see Steve and Thor chatting outside of the Avengers jet, as he approached them their conversation floated into Tony hearing range "-easiest way to go about this will be to take the Commodore down to Earth as it is," Steve was telling Thor "while the others take Loki back to the Tower. Once we've landed safely at base the Asgardians have to remain within Shield facilities where they will be contained peacefully and comfortably until any further decisions are made."

"I must thank Shield and the people of Midgard for being so graciously hospitable."

"It's no problem Thor, you're people were facing peril it would be shameful for us to not provide assistance."

"Hold on a minute we're taking Snow White back to my tower, why does it have to be my place?" Tony whined, "He completely trashed the place last time..." his throat seized up as he remembered the exact circumstances of Loki's last visit.

"We sure are Prince Charming. And anyway if I remember correctly your tower is in fact the Avengers tower now." Steve answered.

"Yeah well technically I still own it therefore making it my tower and therefore entitling me to decide who stays in it." Tony jabbed his thumbs at his chest to signal his possession of the ugly building.

Steve changed to a softer tone "Look Tony, it's not like he's moving in or anything it's just a temporary set up so that we can effectively keep an eye on him."

"Shouldn't he be in prison or something, not freely lounging around my house!?"

"Alas Stark, he is my brother and I swore to him that imprisonment shan't be something forced upon him!"

"Plus the Avengers Tower has one of the best security systems and will allow us to keep a close eye on him without restricting his freedoms. And Jarvis can look after him while we're busy."

Tony recognized his defeat and raised his hands in surrender "Fine. But this is temporary, okay? If I catch him messing around with my stuff, he's out of there. "

Steve thanked Tony for his cooperation, who continued to mutter about the complications of having the immortal God of arrogance and disdain loitering around his personal life. "I'm staying here with Thor to assist with the landing of the Commodore, the others are waiting on the Jet." Steve flicked his head in the direction of said jet just in case Tony hadn't seen it. 

"Those two are either going to kill each other or become inseparable and I'm just not sure which one'll be worse." Steve commented to Thor as Tony departed their conversation.

Tony sulked up the ramp of the jet and disappeared into the main area which was ringed with bare army style seating complete with harnesses and an utter lack of comfort. He made his way to the cockpit which consisted of two reasonably more comfortable seats both of which were taken, one by the smug form of Agent Coulson and the other by the perfectly poised Agent Romanoff. Umm I'm fairly certain that I'm the pilot here Tony hoped his expression was portraying."Mr Stark, if you could take a seat that would be appreciated." Coulson suggested, okay obviously not. Tony looked hopefully to Nat who shook her head slightly, once Tony had come to the conclusion that neither of them were budging he gave an annoyed exhale of breath as he stepped out of his suit and planted it firmly in the corner of the cockpit. "Well I'm at least parking my suit in here" he muttered before turning around and heading back to the troop seating with whatever was left of his pride. His gaze scanned the room for an unoccupied seat which took him in a full rotation until his eyes landed on the only empty seat available, the second seat from the end of the row. The seat which just happened to be situated beside a certain God cloaked in an aura of relaxed control, nestled carefully in the corner among a swarm of emerald and black fabrics and gazing at Tony with a steady expression of soft hatred.


End file.
